


4 times Geralt was possessive and the 1 time Jaskier was

by Scatterbrained_writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Minor Violence, OOC, Romance, The Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatterbrained_writer/pseuds/Scatterbrained_writer
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 738





	4 times Geralt was possessive and the 1 time Jaskier was

-1-

Geralt and Jaskier's relationship was not easy to explain. They'd known each other for a little less than a decade, and at the beginning Geralt despised the bard, and much to his protests they eventually grew closer. Over the years, Geralts reluctance for the man became, non protested, to willing, and finally invited. The two were able to share mind, body and soul with one another, knowing each others most private selves. Geralt held the bard as he re accounted his childhood and his father, and Jaskier held Geralt as the witcher talked of his mother and Kaer Morhen. Jaskier had become more than just a friend, he had burrowed himself into the old hunters heart and had become both a companion and lover. 

Putting it simply, Jaskier brought happiness to Geralt, one he thought he'd never truly deserve, but would thank whatever god was out their for the blessing that was the brunette. Due to their deep connection, Geralt had begun courting the bard, in the way a witcher would. Accompanying this courting came the bone deep possessiveness that Geralt felt for the innocent soul. Jaskier had more than once had to stop the infamous white wolf from trying to disembowel a poor villager for insulting his Jaskier. Though the bond did have lovely parts to it, such as flowers, the small presents Geralt could afford, and obviously the sex. through thick and then though, Jaskier wouldn't change what they had, even if the world depended on it. 

The day had been much routine as it had been for months, kill a monster, get coin, head to a tavern, Geralt would drink ale as Jaskier would sing his ballads, hoping for a little extra coin, and then retire to their room for the night. Everything went rather smoothly for the most part, until Jaskier was finished with his ballads and went to find his lover, but was interrupted by some drunk villager who decided to hit on the bard. It wouldn't have been to terrible if Geralts inhuman hearing hadn't picked up on the villagers words, causing a spark of rage in his thought to be cold heart. 

Jaskier trying to shoo the villager off was interrupted by a familiar, growl. Geralts amber eyes burning into the villager as he stalked towards him. The crowd of patrons seemed to part for the witcher, his eyes solely trained on the scum that was touching his Jaskier. Jaskier being the darling he was, tried in vain to shoo the drunk man away, who just scoffed in the face of the raging witcher. 

"suckling on a witchers fat cock like a common whore i see-" The man had begun to insult Jaskier, but was cut off when Geralt had swiftly used one hand to smash the mans face into the closest surface, which happened to be a table. A sickening crunch echoed the now silent tavern as the man crumpled to the ground in a heap, letting out a cry of agony. Geralt stepped over him and immediately scanned Jaskier for any injury. No one dared to even breathe as Geralt brushed his fingers over the bards jaw gingerly, eyes full of concern. 

"are you alright song bird?" His tone was gentler than any man could ever imagine a witcher using. The pair paid no mind to the villager rolling on the floor as Jaskier let out a small sigh. 

"I'm fine my love, you didn't have to break his nose you brute." Much of the crowd expected for Jaskier to receive the same treatment as the foolish man on the floor, but instead Geralt just lightly chuckled and nodded ever so timidly. 

"Sorry." Jaskier could hear in his voice that the witcher most definitely wasn't sorry. Jaskier shot the patrons of the bar an apologetic smile as Geralt grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards their room. By the next morning, not a piece of Jaskiers skin wasn't covered in love bites and bruises that told of their nights passion. Villagers were smart enough that morning not to bother the duo of the bard and ever so intimidating witcher. 

-2-

To say Geralt was displeased was an understatement of the millennia. He had hoped to never run into Yennefer again. Insensitive? probably, but he could care less if he was being honest. The sorceress gave him an uneasy vibe and he didn't want her around Jaskier. She saved his life a long time ago, but he returned the favor the same day, and they were now even. He couldn't help it when he wrapped his arm around Jaskier tightly as his eyes landed on the familiar woman. A frown tugged at his lips when Yennefer smirked at them. 

"Hello boys." She hummed, elegant as ever. Geralt couldn't help but roll his eyes as he snarled at her. 

"Yennefer." He replied, tone cold as ever. Jaskier elbowed him in the ribs, making him glare down at his lover. Jaskier just grinned at her. 

"Yennefer good to see you." Geralt internally groaned. God why did he court such a loving buffoon? Geralt ignored most of the conversation, glaring at Yennefer as she talked to Jaskier. The way she looked at the brunette made him uncomfortable, like a predator watching its prey. When the black haired woman placed her hand on the bards arm, Geralt snarled at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow. 

"Fucking Geralt now I see?" She questioned, sending a pointed look to Jaskier, who didn't even look the slightest ashamed. 

before Geralt could reply, Jaskier shushed him and carried on their conversation, pretending that the witcher wasn't looking at the woman like he was about to rip her head off. Jaskier wasn't paying attention to Geralt, much to his displeasure. Geralt wasn't a man who needed attention usually, nut when it came to his song bird, it was quite different. He thrived under the bards attention. 

The witcher shamelessly started to bite at the bards neck, continuously glaring at Yennefer as he did so. Jaskier was doing his best not to make a sound or show it was affecting him, but Geralt could smell the lust and need leaking off of the singer. He bit down on a sensitive spot on the brunettes neck, making him squeak. Jaskier apologized to the witch, before dragging Geralt off. The witcher only shot her a smug look, knowing they were going to shag in the woods, and that Jaskier was all his, and Yennefer couldn't even dream of taking that away from him. 

-3-

Watching Jaskier get hurt by a monster was probably one of the most horrifying moments of his life. Never had he felt so useless and angered at the same time. The next following seconds were a blur, but the next thing he knew, the damned Striga was sliced in half and he was holding a bleeding Jaskier in his arms. He had been sliced on his back, and Geralt could barely breathe with how panicked he felt. Is this was the singer felt every time he had an injury, it was the worst fucking feeling in the entire world. Never had he felt such panic, it was suffocating and filling his lungs with led. He couldn't remember holding the bard in his arms as he dashed like a mad man through the town, growling out for the healer he had earlier met. 

He couldn't let his love die, he couldn't be without the one person who truly saw him, who saw him as Geralt. Not just some beast. He could recall letting out a feral growl when the healer pulled Jaskier from his arms, and one of the townspeople who for some reason pushed past their fear and tried to calm the raging beast. He refused to let his little bird out of his sight. Snarling or growling at the healer when Jaskier would wince in his unconscious state. It was as if they were in a dangerous dance, the smallest mistake would set the white wolf off. They made it through by a miracle, and Geralt wouldn't let anyone come near the injured bard. 

By the time Jaskier awoke, Geralt had scared the poor healer half to death. The wolf was wrapped protectively around his mate, only letting the healer close to check the bards wounds. Jaskier had to calm Geralt down enough to get the other man to reluctantly let go of him, still staying close in case the need arose to protect him. The rest was a haze to the wolf, most of it was if Geralt was being honest. A protective instinct had surrounded him, bringing his mind to only one thought, which was to protect his mate. 

He was embarrassed afterwords, though he would never admit. The courting bond between a witcher and their 'mate' was strong and witchers couldn't always control the protective instincts, especially if they're scared or panicked, like Geralt was. 

Jaskier found it bloody hilarious and just made fun of his lover the entire time he was healing, especially due to the fact that Geralt would still growl at humans and inanimate objects alike if 'they' got to close to his love. 

-4-

It was a stupid bloody ball that Geralt didn't want to be at, but how could he deny his little song bird, when he looked so excited? The bard was practically beaming when he asked the witcher to accompany him to the ball. He could never deny his love something, even if he'd rather be off killing a damn werewolf than be in a castle, listening to noble men of cintra brag about their goods and trying to court the queens daughter. 

He couldn't recall how he was now sitting next to the queen herself, watching his adorable mate dance, laugh and sing. It made his heart melt and made him yearn to touch his love, but he couldn't not in a court like this. He sat there, watching Jaskier with a careful smile. He hadn't been paying much attention until he heard insulting words spill from the queens mouth as she watched his bard dance. The witchers head snapped to the woman, the smile on his face dropping instantly and his eyes turning dangerous. It was as if the air had been sucked from the vicinity, leaving only Geralts powerful and Intimidating aura control the room. A steady glare on the queen. 

"Insult The bard another time and this courting will have bloodshed, only it wont be your peoples, it'll end with your head on a spike" He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. The queen looked baffled and her guards were ready to defend her, but she waved her hand dismissively. 

"Ah so witchers can feel emotions?" She questioned, her eyebrow raising as she stared at the white haired man. The smallest smirk spread across his lips, sending a shiver of fear down the queens spine. 

"I am no normal witcher, and if your insult my betrothed again, i will have your head on a spike and even the gods themselves wouldn't be able to stop the wrath you would feel." He hissed out, before standing abruptly. Fuck he hated being in the presence of royals.

-5-

Geralt had gone on a job without Jaskier, and in the end it had been a terrible idea. It had been a sorceress gone bad, that had been using her powers to inflict harm on the village she resided in. Geralt had asked Jaskier to stay behind, concerned due to the fact that his lover was a human and he would be unable to withstand her spells like Geralt could. The sorceress had gotten in his head, brought forward his insecurities, causing the witcher to look at things he didn't want to look at or think about. The thoughts of him truly being a monster, of Jaskier finally seeing him for the horrific being he truly was and leaving him. It left him feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt. He just wanted to return to his bard and never let go, in fear that the other man would leave him. He hated when witches would get in his head, it left him feeling weak, making him feel sick to the bone. He stumbled into the tavern, looking like a crazed man when his eyes landed on his sweet little song bird. 

Many moved out of his path as he all but collapsed on Jaskier, who had to use all of his strength to hold up his love. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was officially concerned. Never had he seen the witcher look so small and so broken. He could feel the stares from the patrons, and couldn't damper the flame that burned in his chest that screamed to protect Geralt.

"Fuck off! he's not a god damn circus act!" The bard called out. He had to use all of his might to drag the witcher to their room. His white wolf refused to let go as he laid them into the bed, fingers instinctively curling into Geralts hair. The Witcher nuzzled his nose into Jaskiers neck, taking in his scent. He needed to know Jaskier wasn't scared, wasn't disgusted of him. Jaskier just comforted his wolf the best he could. He peppered gentle kisses across his skin, comforting the frail man. 

He was slowly able to make his love explain to him what happened, and it made Jaskiers heart ache. Though Geralt would never admit it, he was a very insecure man, he was raised to see himself as a monster, killing more dangerous monsters. 

"Oh love, i could never see you as a monster. You're Geralt. The love of my life. You;d never hurt me or anyone else without a true reason. what she did isn't real. I love you. It's okay. I'm gonna take care of you" He soothed, running his fingers through Geralts white locks. He did as promised and took care of Geralt. He got the gentle giant into a bath and cleaned him, peppering him with kisses and reminding him of his love. Jaskier would never leave Geralt until the day Death wrapped her cold grip around him.


End file.
